


僕らは天使じゃない

by kickstartmyheart



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:37:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickstartmyheart/pseuds/kickstartmyheart
Summary: パーフェクトになれない。幸村x白石 未来捏造
Relationships: Shiraishi Kuranosuke/Yukimura Seiichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 没写完的雷文，先放着，写不完就删了

“白石虽说长了一副精明相，却是个老实人呢。”

幸村说话的时候，随手将微卷的碎发别在耳后，侧过头时靠向白石那一边的右耳完全露出来，没有打过耳洞。他戴着一条如同全新的绷带般纯白的发带，叫人担心会不会沾上颜料。不过再一想，或许正是有意要这么做。

在写生簿上才画了几笔，幸村又开始饶有兴致地观察白石的脸，仿佛他是什么未知生物。如果换个不习惯一直被盯着看的人，可能早就逃跑了。

白石苦笑。“不是吧，幸村君，连你也这么损我。这不就是说我笨吗。”

毕竟是幸村，连白石也被盯得压力不小。

“照你这么说，还有别人？”

“记不清了，至少好几年前——对了，是某个前任，分手的时候和我说，完全和印象不一样，觉得很失望。在那之后，姑且算是努力了一番……”

“努力变得不老实？”

幸村笑了。白石不由自主地有那么一点飘飘然。

“没错，”他故意认真地说，“到底是哪里有不足呢？”

没想到幸村真的开始思考，过了一会，他说：“大概……是眼睛吧。”

“眼睛？”

“被这样纯粹直率的眼睛看着，即使没做坏事也不由得有点羞愧起来了。”

这实在是让白石摸不着头脑。在他看来，自己跟纯粹、纯真一类的词完全沾不上边。倒是幸村仍然和过去一样，拥有将周围空间如同引力偏折光线一般完全改变的能力。不过比起“纯粹”来，可能称为某种“纯净”，即高纯度的物质更恰当。

或许幸村对他的印象，仍然停留在十多年前那个心无旁骛的网球少年。这么想了之后，他就觉得也不是不能理解。

白石接到幸村的电话时刚刚交完书稿，身心都沉浸在解放感中。没有喜欢接电话的人，尤其是作家，但当他认出电话那一头是谁，脊背感到一阵战栗。

虽然他们至少十年没有联系了，此前也没有很深的私交，白石还是一下就听出了幸村的声音——毕竟他是目前日本第一的职业网球选手。幸村在比赛间隙回国，整理旧物时发现当年U17合宿的写生本，十分怀念。他邀请白石到他的画室，并且如果可以的话，担任他的写生模特儿。这时白石才知道，原来幸村还有另一个名义的水彩画家这个副业。

“需要脱吗？最近有点疏于运动。”他开玩笑。

“请务必好好穿着。”幸村郑重地说。

第二天，白石坐完两个小时新干线又换乘JR，来到藤泽市。一路上他想，如果对方根本不是幸村，这是什么只针对自己的古怪骗局，倒挺有趣的。在火车上为了打发时间，他甚至开始考虑一个人搬到湘南住的事。跟亲朋好友都住在一个城市确实不错，但有时过于束手束脚。就像昨天妹妹后来也要约他出门玩，他只好告诉她自己突然决定的计划。她马上说：“切，是女人吧！”

“猜错咯。”

“那是男人？”

“还有什么别的类型的人吗？！”

她嘻嘻一笑。其实他很清楚她的意思，她也知道。这不是责备或者打探，只是玩笑。如果离开的话，很快又会感到寂寞了。

一到车站，白石几乎立刻就在人群中认出了戴着口罩和帽子的幸村。那双沉静幽深的眼睛看上去毫无改变。这不由得让白石开始想，对方又是怎么看待现在的自己。即使幸村有什么看法，也没有表露出来。

幸村的画室是一所木结构二层房屋，虽然离商业区不远却相当安静，周围有好几块空地仍未找到买主。小小的院子里栽种了各种不同季节开花的植物，如今在初春的阳光和微风中，色彩纷繁的圣诞玫瑰亭亭摇曳。

二楼似乎是卧室。一楼的画室采光充沛，除了看来是给客人坐的布沙发、绿色植物和隐藏在深处晦暗中的厨房之外，全都与绘画相关——散乱摆放着的各种画材，画架，数幅已经上好画框的水彩画摆放在椅子上和地上，墙上也挂着，几乎都是植物和风景画，出乎意料之处的艳丽色彩往往成为点睛之笔。

“抱歉，没来得及收拾……”

白石笑着摇头。他想起自己的居所，立刻就鲜明地感觉到，自己和面前的男人身处在不同的世界。

“我很少画人像，”幸村解释，“想拓宽一下素材，也算是练习……”他微微一笑，“其实也是借口，因为很久没见面了。”

在过去，他们之间的交往是愉快而浅薄的，从来不会触及任何复杂或讨厌的话题，只是久久流连在两人都最喜欢的、温暖的浅水域。在那里有自然的美妙，没有他人的身影。

可是现在有什么悄悄发生了变化。白石感到随着年月流逝，幸村的核心跟自己的核心非但没有藏得更深，反而似乎逐渐暴露了出来。最奇妙的是，他并不介意这一点。在这样的下午，与幸村两个人在他的画室里，有一搭没一搭地说着话，对他来说也同样舒适，不过是另一种舒适……简直就好像突然来到了时间的尽头，再也没有什么需要担心的事情。

幸村又是怎么想的？也许他也有类似的感觉，所以才会突然联系他。但有的时候，仅仅是一瞬间，他的脸上会出现一种仿佛是忍受着痛苦的表情。

“……白石。”

“嗯？”

“怎么不说话了。”

“我看你画得认真，不想打扰你呀。如果我动了你不是会很难画。”

幸村终于又笑了。“没关系的，你可以动。”

“不早说……哎，脖子都酸了。”

不知道什么时候，窗外淅淅沥沥地下起雨来。与刚进来时相比，室内的光线变得像丝绸一样，柔软而难以捉摸。幸村站起来，现在才突然想起，坚持要给客人煮一壶红茶，消失在厨房深处。白石坐在那儿，看着雨中的庭院发呆，突然好像丧失了时间的感觉。他也茫然地站起来，周围空气凝滞，仿佛从来就没有人在。到底过了多久？

白石跑到厨房，发现幸村倒在了地上。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大概之后也会是交替视角，如果能写下去的话

他做了一个梦。

照理说这不可能，在这样短的时间里……但一切历然在目：光亮满溢的起居室令人怀念，那是他幼时曾居住的家；小小的幸村坐在桌前，用水溶彩色铅笔在洁白的图画本上描画着，那是他刚刚才拿到的、最棒的生日礼物。

他似乎在一笔一划地认真临摹什么东西。

“精市在画什么？”梦的主人好奇地走近。他本来应该知道的，可是，这儿的一切都浸在雾中。小幸村回过头，笑着，两只手啪地盖住桌上的东西。“不~告~诉~你~”眼中闪烁着狡黠的光彩。

不过，他还是想起来了。怎么会忘记呢——这是他开始绘画的原因。

网球似乎从一开始就是幸村生命的一部分，没有道理可讲；可是却有一个清清楚楚的契机让他选择了水彩画，像一颗种子在他心中发芽。学前班时，他得到了一本儿童科普读物，其中描绘植物生长过程的水彩插图完全捕获了他的心。一切都如此明晰，清清楚楚地以明快的色彩展现在眼前；却又如此神秘，谁都无法说清是什么确切地带来了生命。他不厌其烦地一遍遍描画着同样的过程，仿佛这样就能够完全明瞭从无到有的生命本质。

然而这次，他注意到梦里的男孩子似乎在画别的什么……那是什么？……

从小手的缝隙间，他看见了以极复杂的方式互相纠缠的藤蔓，层层叠叠的枝叶，无限伸展的根须，和在这一切中间，绑在树干上，被缠绕、束缚、扭曲，无罪者的柔韧肢体……

曾经无人的圣域终于被侵入了。一阵强烈的悲哀攫住了他的心。

“……你确定真的不用去看医生？”

白石看起来很担心。这也是自然的。幸村心想，怎么会犯下这样的失误呢。心中对自己的困惑甚至超出了气恼。然而表面上，他还是维持着同样的态度。

“真的，我确定。”他微微笑着，“很抱歉让你担心了……老实说，我昨晚没太睡好，今天也不大吃得进东西，所以才会晕倒。之前的病早就根治了，请不必担心。我……去睡一会就好了。难得邀请了白石过来，我实在是太……”

白石看着他，眉头紧锁。刚刚他把幸村扶到了沙发上，现在幸村要站起来，却又被他拦住了。

“不行，先等等……你从什么时候开始没吃东西。”

“……忘记了。”

白石想说什么，张嘴又没说出来，好几次。然后，他大大地叹了一口气。

“幸村君，虽然现在似乎是你们的off season……职业运动员难道不应该更爱惜自己吗？！”

……完全无法反驳。

“唉……”白石摇头。他站起来，面对着幸村，两只手放在他的肩上，与他对视……于是他再次望进那双眼睛。同时也再次确认了，这就是他需要的、解开谜底的钥匙。也许白石这个人改变了很多，但他过去曾经画过一模一样的双眼，不会错的。

一阵焦躁。不能操之过急。幸村闭上眼，他人的存在感，那实实在在的温度和重量略微安抚了他的神经。

他正要开口说话时，却听见白石说：“那幸村先休息一会，我去弄点吃的，好了就叫你起来。什么都不吃怎么可以！”

他怔了一下，发现自己好像没有拒绝的力气和动机了。

“……那就劳烦你了……”

“包在我身上吧。”白石轻轻地拍了两下幸村的肩，估计是不敢太用力，然后朝他笑了。那令人怀念的笑容显然属于爱照顾人的“四天宝寺中学网球部部长”。看着白石在厨房忙里忙外的背影，一瞬间，幸村有些恍惚：这都是怎么回事，也太超现实了吧……

“怎么样，还合口味吗？”

白石托着下巴，看着幸村小心地一勺勺喝着热腾腾的疏菜粥。这个味道实在是有他的风格：挑不出毛病，可也说不上有什么特别之处，简直是教科书般的病人料理。

“……比我做得好吃多了。谢谢你。”幸村说，发自肺腑。

“今天就这样吧，天也黑了，别再画啦。还有明天呢。”他们之前说好，因为来回车程比较长，白石会在这里借宿一晚，“而且我再留久一点也完全没问题。”

“真的吗？”

“嗯，没什么事情。……虽然可能有点多管闲事，但幸村君实在让人放心不下啊。”

“……”幸村很想说这是特殊情况，平时自己完全是个可以照顾自己的成年人。但是不管怎么说，好像都有越描越黑的危险。

“到底怎么了？我想你叫我过来，应该还有别的原因吧……”

果然还是注意到了。白石似乎毫无顾虑的坦诚话语，让幸村不禁也想要坦然相告。可是这是不可能的，连他自己都还处于困惑中，又怎么能够清楚地把一个谜向对方传达？

“……我最近，不想和跟网球有关的人说话。”他最后这么说。

白石立刻直起身来。

“别担心，不是你想的那样。我的竞技状态没有问题。”幸村说。

“的确……如果幸村君的状态下滑，我应该会见到报道才对。那么为什么……？”

只有这一点，实在是很难解释。

“啊，如果不想说也没关系啦，我没有追问的意思……”

“……抱歉。”

“不过，我虽然已经离开网球很久了，我们还是打网球认识的呀。”

幸村先是睁大眼，然后笑了，甚至忍不住肩膀抖动，笑出了声。

“笑点真奇怪！我说笑话的时候你都不笑的。”白石好像不大服气。

“哈哈，不好意思……只是想到，我好像真的没有完全和网球没关系的熟人啊。”

这个让他心甘情愿被其束缚的、无所不在的咒语，如今像针一样刺痛他的心。朝着那云雾缭绕的顶峰攀登的同时，他承受的每一次细微的疼痛，如果积攒起来会如何？他会终于迎来宣判的日子吗？站在无限接近顶端的山峰上的幸村，低头直视下方令人目眩的高度，等待着，等待着。


	3. Chapter 3

白石翻了个身，揉揉眼睛，又发了好一会呆，才渐渐意识到自己在哪里。

他没有认床的毛病，不管在什么地方都睡得挺香的。这儿客房的床垫又比他自家的健康床垫舒服多了，让人不禁想再多赖一会。不行不行。他腾地坐起来。

这已经是他来到这里的第三天了。白石一边在床上拉筋，一边想，虽然幸村丝毫也没有赶人的意思，但他还不走会不会太厚脸皮了呢。来的时候他只背了个背包，带上了最低限度的洗漱用品，连笔记本电脑都没带。

昨天，他们一起去了一趟商场，因为白石想买些做药草茶的材料。幸村是个运动员，按理说无论生理还是心理健康都轮不到他来担心，但白石看着他又没有办法放下他一个人。那天幸村说的奇妙的话也令白石感到，或许他是真的没有别的办法才会向自己求助。话虽如此，待在这里实在太舒适了，他不由得产生了一点负罪感。

他们路过一个特卖柜台时，幸村停下了脚步。“白石，看……这个不是很适合你吗？”他回过头冲他笑了，好像找到宝物的小孩子。

那是一套黄色和绿色的睡衣，看上去有些像他中学时的队服。白石不知怎地感到难为情起来，但幸村期待的笑容令人无法拒绝。结果是，他现在身上就穿着它，后来又陆续买了其他日用品，倒好像要在这里定居下来似的。

“……”

慢慢地吐出一口气，他扭头看了看床头柜上自己的手机。早上八点半。新的通知、未接电话、消息，通通没有，安静得几近诡异。看来即使自己消失三天，也不会对其他人有什么影响。——虽然根本是他自己先给别人说最近想要安静休息一段时间。

“说不找就真不找我啊……”

他登录上常用的社交网站，飞快地扫了一眼上面的动态。一切如常。一直拉到看见编辑夫妇秀恩爱的照片，才像达成什么成就一样满意地退出了。

二楼窗边有一个小咖啡桌，幸村就坐在桌旁喝茶。早晨的阳光勾勒出他清丽的轮廓，像某种祝福或者赞美。

药草茶的材料是昨天买的，比例和泡法是这时刚从房间出来的白石教的。“真好闻！”白石皱了皱鼻子，有点夸张地吸气，然后灿烂地笑了。

“要吗？还有司康饼。”

不是英国人，所以没有什么非得在下午茶吃的讲究。看样子这个早上又要悠闲地度过了。仔细一想，白石待在这里这段时间，幸村在画画的次数屈指可数。好像散散步、聊聊天、做做饭、摆弄下院子里的花草，一天就如魔法般消失了。人还能这样生活，真有点可怕。

他决定还是要问，总不能无限地拖延下去。

“幸村……我留在这里，会妨碍你吗？”

“不会啊。为什么这么问？”

白石想说，我看你好像第一天之后都很少再动笔画画，但又觉得似乎有些多管闲事。就在他犹豫的时候，幸村又开口了：“白石才是，如果有事要回去的话，不用顾虑我。”他笑了，“虽然被你看到了失态的样子，但我-真的-会好好照顾自己的，我发誓。”

“我哪有什么事啊，好几天了根本连个找我的人都没有。”父母家的猫他还颇有些挂念，但对方未必也一样挂念他。

“恋人之类的，没有吗？有点意外呢。”

“……总有这种时候嘛。”瞄了一眼，对方垂下眼帘，平稳地喝着茶。“幸村才是，比起我来，应该有更想一起度过这段时间的人才对。”

太失礼了……一说出口他就后悔不已。

“没有了。”幸村说。他抬起眼来，双眼中闪烁着奇异的光彩，直视白石，那视线仿佛能洞穿他的心，“现在我只想和白石一起。”

“……”

他想回应，却不知道说什么好。

过了一会儿，还是幸村轻笑着打破了沉默。“抱歉抱歉，是不是说得太夸张了……我只是想说，这几天和你一起真的很开心。”

白石忽然意识到自己的脸颊发热。久违的感受，居然有点新鲜。还夹杂着一丝雀跃。

“我也一样。”他说。

结果这一天，幸村仍没有拿起画笔。

两人慢悠悠地走在河边，因为被问起，白石就跟幸村讲了自己入行的事情。

“是在大学二年级的时候吧，我想开始认真往这方面努力。当然不是说以前不认真的意思……就是，我当时想直接投给新人赏，如果得奖了岂不就万事大吉了吗。于是我挑选了以前写的自己还算比较满意、一直珍藏的小说初稿，一看觉得完全不行，又推翻重改……好不容易才改出算是能过自己这关的作品。

“一开始连初选都过不了就没戏了。连评语都无法得到，也不知道自己的不足之处是什么。坦白说是不服气的。中学的时候，我很喜欢看关于写作方法的书，自认为已经完美地将这些理论融合到作品之中。这可不是一件容易的事，这些书总是自相矛盾，我会做笔记然后仔细地梳理出脉络来…………抱歉，是不是很无聊？”

幸村摇摇头。“完全不会！我觉得很有趣，这是我完全不知道的世界。”白石仔细看了看他的表情，确实并不显得厌烦，才又放心地讲下去。

“……总之，我就这样不停地改、不停地投稿，到后来小说已经面目全非，我几乎不知道自己在写什么。在大四那年总算是过了一次二选，虽然最后还是落选了。我想你应该也能猜到是什么样的评价——‘非常致密工整，但缺乏惊喜’‘技巧圆熟，内容相比起来显得有些幼稚’，像这样。当时我已经在找工作了，也没有多么意外，只是想大概我缺乏这方面的才能吧。

“在那之后，我投给一家出版社，也被退稿了。但是电邮中说同社另一名编辑想要约我见面，说是有一些建议。我就很奇怪什么样的建议不能笔谈，不过还是去赴约。结果他告诉我，如果我把书稿修改成儿童文学作品，他愿意接收，而且一定会大获成功。我从来没想过写儿童文学，但他说我的小说里洋溢着对自然的喜爱，非常适合往这方面修改。结果……就这样了。”

刚刚交完的系列第四本书稿，是白石的得意之作。

“太好了。”幸村笑着轻声说，看上去是由衷地为他高兴。可是白石总觉得他眼底蕴藏着一种难以言喻的失望。他想，这不是幸村想听到的东西——但他想听到什么呢？潺潺的流水声，填满了两人间暂时的沉默。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 除了一些超级无聊的设定之外，完全no plan……估计就闲着没事的时候乱写一点了……


End file.
